


Just a phone call away

by Iuliel



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magnus being the good boyfriend that he always is, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, embarrassed!Alec, idk how to tag this, restless!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuliel/pseuds/Iuliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Way ahead of you, darling. I’ve been naked and hard ever since before you called.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a phone call away

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for a friend of mine, for her birthday. I was being a very slow person and it took me forever but I finished it sometime in September 2013. It's unbeta'd and I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for any grammar errors.

Heaving a deep sigh, the black-haired turned around for what seemed like the hundredth time to lie on his back. Azure eyes opened to blink up at the ceiling. The only light source was the full moon outside and it barely lit up the room he was in, as he lay awake in the middle of the night.   
  
Everyone else had gone to sleep already and initially it had been him who’d been too sleepy to spend some time with his sister, biding her good night a few hours ago. Ever since the moment his head had hit the pillow he had been wide awake instead, his thoughts wandering.  
  
It had been a while since he’d last sent Magnus a text and usually it didn’t take the warlock that long to reply; in fact it was mostly him who initiated their daily texting and kept it going if Alec ran out of things to talk about. He was probably busy, or so the shadowhunter told himself. It was better than admitting that he actually missed talking to him or missed him right now. Which was nonsense, they met as often as possible and if they couldn’t, Magnus would always make sure to leave him a text or a message on his mailbox.    
  
But still..  
  
Another sigh, this one dangerously close to a frustrated groan, fell from his lips as he twisted around once more and rolled on his side again to reach for his phone on the bedside table. He pressed a key and the screen lit up to show that no, he hadn’t missed any incoming texts. The phone was dropped back to the table.  
  
Alec was everything but a person to demand his boyfriend’s attention. He enjoyed every single second of it, yes, but he wasn’t the type of man to feel utter despair and boredom whenever he was alone. He actually enjoyed reading a book all curled up in his favorite seat in the living room but lately.. he hadn’t felt like himself. The more nights he spent at his boyfriend’s loft, the less the institute felt like home and thus he had trouble sleeping when he was there. His mind tended to wander to the warlock more than he dared to admit.  
  
With a final solution in mind, the Lightwood boy finally grabbed his mobile again and quickly typed out a text to Magnus, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Could he really be so bold and send him a text like this? Magnus did it all the time and it was easier to write than actually speak it out loud. Before he could think it over, he quickly hit ‘send’ and released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  
  
Just mere seconds later, his phone started ringing and Alec’s heart leapt in his throat as he saw the caller’s ID. He hadn’t expected him to call back and for a brief second, he worried that the warlock would tell him to grow up and stop bothering him; that he was busy working and couldn’t concentrate with Alec sending him messages about how much he missed him.  
  
“..hello?” His voice broke mid-word and he had to clear his throat as he hastily sat up, pulling up the covers as he did. It was ridiculous; really, Magnus couldn’t see him lying in his bed half-dressed and besides that, there was nothing he hadn’t seen yet anyway.  
  
“Good evening, blue eyes.”, came the soft voice of his boyfriend out of the speaker. He sounded a bit breathless, as if he had been running to get to his phone. “I’m surprised to see that you’re still up. I remember a certain shadowhunter telling me he wanted to go to bed early today.” Breathless indeed; where was he and what was he doing?  
  
Alec made a face at that. He couldn’t exactly tell the other that he wasn’t able to sleep because his mind kept wandering back to him, especially after he had downright refused the offer to sleep at the warlock’s place tonight. They had to get up early the next day for some special training that involved all of them and something told him that he wouldn’t get much sleep that night if he didn’t stay at the institute.   
  
“Can’t sleep.” The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop himself and he cringed at the stubborn and almost whining tone in his voice. Smooth move, Alec, well done.  
  
The warlock chuckled into his ear, a beautiful sound that made the shadowhunter blush and relax at the same time. This was how Magnus usually sounded in the mornings when he was still sleepy though there was a certain edge to it he couldn’t quite place. It sounded familiar but didn’t fit the image of a sleepy warlock. “Miss me that much?”  
  
It was quiet on the other line after that, except for a soft rustling and it made Alec hold perfectly still as he focused to listen. He finally gave a soft sound, neither a yes nor a no and it only served to make him seem even more grumpy, which brought forth another chuckle from his boyfriend.  
  
“Ah, I see. I miss you, too.” A soft breath cut through the silence and Alec could feel his ears grow hot. It was pathetic how much he was acting like a little school girl just by hearing his boyfriend’s voice and he instantly blamed it on his tiredness that he was so sensitive to it. “I actually miss you a lot, Alexander.”  
  
A small hitch at the end of the sentence brought a frown to Alec’s face as he tensed. “Are you alright?”, he inquired, finally growing tired of trying to find out what was happening on the other end of the line. “Where are you?”   
  
Magnus grew silent at that and it took him a moment to answer. “I’m at home. In bed.” It caused the younger of the two to frown as he leaned back against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Then the warlock breathed somewhat hesitantly as if he had to consider what to say next. “Missing you.”  
  
Alec blinked once, twice, before it dawned on him what the other was implying and his eyes widened at that. “Oh.”, he hastily mumbled and found himself at the lack of what to say next. Instead he realized he was holding his breath again and listening, shivering at what he believed to be a quiet moan.  
  
“Tell me about your day, Alexander.”  
  
It was a simple request and yet the black-haired could feel himself flustering even more. Just the thought of talking to him about nonchalant things like their training earlier, while Magnus barely listened and did things, was enough to make him stutter. “M-my day? Ah—“ A soft, breathy chuckle interrupted his stammering and he sat up straight again.  
  
“Relax. Just tell me about your training with blondie.” The fact that Magnus would be willingly listening to Alec talking about his parabatai was just another sign that the words didn’t matter. He could tell him whatever he wanted and he wouldn’t even bother listening properly. “I want to hear your voice.”  
  
The Lightwood cleared his throat which suddenly felt awfully dry and licked his lips. “I-err.. I spent most of my day with Izzy, actually.”, he finally managed to get out. There was a humming at the other end of the line, urging him on.   
  
“Jace was with Clary today, but they’ll both join us tomorrow and..” He was starting to ramble and it only served to embarrass him even more. “Izzy cooked. It tasted horrible as usual.”  
  
Magnus laughed at that. “It surely sounds like you had a great day. Are you still with her right now?” He sounded so unaffected by the actions that Alec could only guess about and it irked him; he was always so in control of everything, whether it was himself or the situation.   
  
“No, we went to bed two hours ago because I was tired.” Now that he thought about it, it had been a rather stressful and tiring day. And once he’d gotten over the initial shock of eating the burnt scrambled eggs his sister had made, he had gotten tired.  
  
“And yet you’re still up and wide awake.” His boyfriend seemed to shift around for a bit, as if he had to make himself comfortable again and it reminded the blue eyed to do the same as he sunk back into his pillows. “Miss me that much?”  
  
“Maybe.”  Sometimes, when Magnus teased him enough, he had enough and it brought out a rather playful side in him. Alec was a prideful person and to have someone constantly nagging him and making him blush, he had enough but sadly, his boyfriend was already used to that.   
  
“Tell me how much you miss me.”  
  
There was some sort of alarm going off inside the shadowhunter’s head and he could feel his cheeks grow hot at the request. “I-I..” He inhaled and exhaled rather quickly, almost as if sighing in frustration. “Y’know what, Magnus, I think it’s best if we err—talk tomorrow?“ He wanted so desperately to hang up on the other and let him finish his business in peace; it would be the easiest way out after all.   
  
Magnus would have none of that though, and continued as if his boyfriend had never said anything. “I missed you today when I got home.”, he murmured into Alec’s ear, who could do nothing but to swallow around his dry throat. “Usually you’re there and waiting for me.” It was true, lately the shadowhunter had spent most of his spare time at the warlock’s place and curled up with his cat on the couch or the bed.  
  
“Like the day before yesterday.” The warlock chuckled again and gave a soft, almost dreamy sigh. “Remember? You were taking a nap and you were so disoriented when I woke you.” Of course the younger could remember. What had started as innocent and sleepy cuddling had soon turned into heated kissing and full blown dry humping that made him blush just thinking about it.   
  
“I even miss how you always manage to get either dirt or demon blood on your boots and you conveniently place them on my favorite carpet.” Alec  huffed at that; Magnus made it sound like he did that on purpose which wasn’t the case, he just rarely paid attention to these things for he was mostly either busy petting Chairman Meow or greeting his boyfriend as soon as he had taken off his gear.    
  
“C’mon, I am not that bad.”, the raven-haired complained but couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips. More than once he’d noticed the looks Magnus sent him whenever he came home wearing his gear or cleaned off his weapons in the living room, if he came to his loft directly after a hunt.  
  
The older one continued as if Alec hadn’t said anything, though it was easy to hear that he was smiling. “It’s been too long since I last looked into your blue eyes.” Now he was just being overly dramatic; the shadowhunter had left in the middle of the night the day before because he had needed to go to an early training session today.    
  
“Magnus-“ – “I even miss that faded hoodie of yours!” The nephilim frowned at that and huffed lightly. So what if fashion was important to Magnus, but that didn’t mean that he had to nag him about throwing out his favorite hoodie all the time. Yes, it was rather old and had holes in the sleeves because he always tugged at them whenever he felt uncomfortable. Also, it used to be a rich black and not the faded greyish-something it was colored in now, but did that really have to matter?   
  
When Magnus continued, he realized that they had been silent after that. “..you’re wearing it right now, aren’t you?” It brought forth a tiny groan from younger male and he slapped a hand to his forehead, ruffling his black hair. “No I’m not! By the Angel, I’m just wearing my boxers and a nightshirt. I went to bed, remember?”  
  
 The second the words had left his mouth, Alec noticed his mistake as if the soft humming from the warlock wasn’t enough to give away his thoughts. “Boxers, I see~” It made the shadowhunter gulp audibly and tangle his fingers in his hair in mild frustration. “Which ones?”  
  
Alec made a sound in the back of his throat that could easily be read as ‘Really, Magnus?’ but answered nonetheless. “The ones we bought that one time I went shopping with you.” They had tried going shopping once and it had ended with a very grumpy shadowhunter and a frustrated warlock. They had almost gotten into a fight over buying new underwear for the younger one that could only be prevented by a proper make-out session in one of the dressing rooms.   
  
“The silken ones, I see.” The sigh the warlock heaved after that made him curl the arm lying on his stomach around his side, fingers twisting into the fabric of his shirt. It had almost sounded like a moan. “I’d love to run my hands over these.”  
  
Alec fell very still, fist tightened into his shirt. It was partly to stop from giving in to the urge to let it travel downwards and he cursed himself for reacting so easily to the deep tone in his boyfriend’s voice. It made goose bumps rise on his arms and breathe a little harder when he thought of the other’s hands on him.  “Magnus-“, he softly started after a moment, only to be interrupted by a breathless request.  
  
“Could you touch yourself instead?”  
  
It made the shadowhunter almost choke on his own spit as he rolled on his side, pressing his legs together. The older’s voice made him crave to just do that, but it was one thing to have sex with him or jerk off when he was alone but an entirely different matter to let him listen while he did just that.  
  
“M-Magnus, I don’t think I can-“, he stammered and rolled on his back again, letting go of his shirt in favor of running a hand over his heated face. “Just a little?” Alec breathed out rather noisily as an answer and dropped his arm back onto his stomach.  
  
“Just to take off the edge, blue eyes.”, the warlock continued in his low and way too sexy voice. “I’ve been doing it before I called you, to be honest.” He paused and Alec could hear the rustling of the sheets in the background over the blood pounding in his ears. “And I’m doing it now.”  
  
Alec momentarily forgot how to breathe entirely and involuntarily concentrated on listening to the sounds at the other end of the line. A throaty groan made his heart flutter and blood shot straight to his groin. Before he could stop himself and think his actions over, his right hand went for the silken boxers and slipped inside, grabbing his throbbing length.  
  
A relieved moan rose in his throat and the shadowhunter let his head fall back, arching in pure bliss at the long needed contact as he moved his shaking hand up and down. Magnus chuckled into his ear and he could make out that he moved around once more.  
  
“That’s my boy.”  
  
Such little words but they made Alec choke and draw a deep breath to calm his fluttering nerves. The last time the warlock had used these exact words had been when the blue eyed’s lips had been wrapped around his cock and one hand kept stroking through messy hair to urge him on. Alec licked his lips at the memory.  
  
“You know I really like that pair of boxers but be a good boy and take them off, will you?” Magnus had probably meant for his words to come out rather calmly, but with the mobile still pressed so closely to the younger one’s ear, it wasn’t hard to notice how his voice hitched sometiems. It brought a grin to Alec’s face.   
  
“And that shirt has to go as well.”  
  
While Alec wanted nothing more than to follow the warlock’s order, he couldn’t help but make a face that came close to a pout. “Well, what are you wearing?” Magnus knew that he preferred to keep things fair and even after so many months sometimes felt self-conscious if his boyfriend remained clothed longer than him.  
  
“Way ahead of you, darling. I’ve been naked and hard ever since before you called.” Alec’s mouth watered at the erotic thought of the older one casually jerking off while they had conversed earlier and he shuddered visibly. “No need to stop now, then.” The black-haired’s words came out more daring and brave then he felt like and Magnus hummed softly in reply. “True, true, my dear.”  
  
The nephilim took a shaking breath. “Hold on, I just-“ The silken boxers came off easily but he needed to put the cellphone away so he could pull the shirt over his head. Dropping the device unceremoniously next to him, he sat up in a hurry and did that, pushing both articles of clothing over the edge of the bed.  
  
Alec’s chest was rising and falling with short breaths as he hurriedly reached for the mobile and brought it back up to his ear, as he ran his free hand down his chest and stomach, hoping he hadn’t missed any more of those delicious sounds. By the time his fingers were wrapped around his aching need again, Magnus had continued speaking. “That was fast.”  
  
A short pause and then, “Go ahead, Alexander. Stroke yourself and make it worth our time. I know you need it.” The blue eyed didn’t need to be told twice as he tightened his grip on his erection, thumb sliding over the wet tip and spreading pre-come in the progress.  
  
“Oh, by the Angel-“, he pressed out in a half-moan, biting his lower lip as the warlock echoed the sound with one of his own. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who needed it and despite how embarrassing the situation would seem the next day, when he could think properly again, there was no backing down now.  
  
“Don’t—hold back. Let me at least hear you if I can’t see you.” The shadowhunter allowed a loud whimper to rise in his throat which made Magnus draw a shaking breath.  Alec wasn’t the type to beg and most of the time he tried to be as quiet as possible but every once in a while he was reduced to a sobbing mess, crying out and whining for his boyfriend to let him come. Later he would always blame the warlock, of course, for being such a tease.  
  
“By Lilith, I wish I were with you, Alexander.” The way the older one’s voice shook indicated that he wasn’t any less turned on and the other found himself wishing for his presence as well. He never realized until they were separated how used he had gotten to his weight pressed against his side and how perfectly their bodies fit together.  
  
“I would love to see you right now. Those slender fingers wrapped around your cock, mouth open and your eyes. Oh Lilith, your eyes.” The warlock groaned out loudly this time and Alec knew exactly what he meant. His usually bright blue eyes darkened in state of arousal, as the older one had told him more than once before.  
  
At this point, the black-haired’s hand was moving on its own, having picked up speed long ago. “M-Magnus-“, he choked out, not quite able to grasp a proper thought and form a coherent sentence. A hot wave ran down his spine, followed by another, making him shiver in anticipation.  
  
“I would suck you off so good.” The warlock’s voice was shaking from arousal and his usually calm and enunciated speech had turned into mumbled and rushed words. Alec could picture him perfectly in that state, cat-like eyes half-lidded, his spiky hair a mess and wet lips parted as he whispered those erotic words shamelessly.  “-you wouldn’t be able to keep this quiet.”  
  
The nephilim moved the mobile around until he could fit it between his shoulder and ear so his other hand was free to wander over his muscular chest, absentmindedly tracing scars and rolling hard nipples around. He found he couldn’t quite speak, at least not in the same way that Magnus did, so all he could do was to keen loudly and think of the last time his boyfriend had indeed sucked him off nicely.  
  
“Sweet pea, lick your hand, make yourself slick and wet, will you? Imagine it’s me. Imagine it’s my mouth.”  
  
Blue eyes fluttered open momentarily, considering protesting for a brief moment but dismissing the thought immediately. Just a tad bit more wetness sounded tempting and as he let go of his length, he already moaned unwillingly at the loss of contact. Sitting up half-way, he brought his hand to his mouth, panting slightly while his other hand had reached up to keep his cellphone from slipping away at the motion.  
  
 “Okay.” Alec’s voice was soft, making him seem younger and more vulnerable as he obeyed and let his tongue drag over the inside of his hand, dripping saliva all over it. He could taste himself on his palm but it didn’t matter in that moment. All that counted was how fast he could get his wet fingers back to his throbbing length.  
  
“Do it slowly. The way I’d do it.” Magnus paused again and the shadowhunter could hear his smirk, before he breathlessly continued, voice raspy. “The way I usually do you.”   
  
“You’re a fucking tease.”, Alec finally spat out, voice low and then he bit his lower lip as he let one finger wander down his length, leaving a wet trail before moving it in circles back to the tip. He whined in the back of his throat; this was nowhere near close to what Magnus could do with his tongue and the way he had to sit up was uncomfortable, especially when he was shaking with need.  
  
"You're one to talk, babe." The warlock's words didn't make much sense, he hadn't done anything after all and he was just following his orders, so how was he teasing the other? Before he could ask however, the older one continued. "Alright, that's enough." It might seem like a generous gesture but in fact, Magnus' voice was shaking so badly that it made the shadowhunter realize that he was probably even closer to completion. He briefly wondered if he had been close before he called, denying himself in favor of talking to his boyfriend.  
  
"Can I-" "Yes."    
The black-haired sighed in relief and moaned out loud, when he was finally allowed to wrap his wet hand around his erection. He was already so hard it almost hurt, knowing it wouldn't take long and once he was engulfed in that blissful wetness, he thrusted shallowly.   
  
It wasn't the same, of course not, it was lacking the depth and hotness the warlock's mouth brought and usually there'd be a tongue sliding along the underside, as well as ragged breathing tickling him. Sometimes, if they were too far gone to care, there'd also be teeth scraping in painful pleasure. Just thinking about it made Alec move his hand up and down his shaft a lot faster, thrusting up erratically and crying out.  
  
"By Lilith, that's ah- so hot..", he could hear Magnus mumble in-between moans, fighting to string proper words together. "Remind me to nnh-do this the next time." Alec squinted at that, furrowing his brows. His boyfriend's words were confusing, but he moaned wantonly in reply, not even bothering to stop himself.  
  
"I want to see you."  
  
With one hand still going up and down his erection, making sure to run a thumb over the tip every once in a while, Alec reached down with his free hand to cup his scrotum and his fingertips just barely reached past his perineum. If he sat up and bend over, he could-  
  
A loud groan interrupted his train of thoughts. "I want- to see-ah.. you jerking yourself off so badly, Alexa--ahh..nder." Magnus' words equaled a long drawn out moan, urgent with the need to come, a need Alec could fully understand. The back of his neck felt sweaty where it was pressed into the pillow and he hurriedly grasped his cellphone again as it threatened to slide away whe he jerked his head involuntarily.  
  
"M-Magnus, I- can't-" Hips thrusting up to meet his hand, the shadowhunter felt his legs tremble, quivering with need and he realized he could barely hear his own breathing over the sound of the blood pounding in his head. All he could see, as he let his eyes slide open for a moment, was his glistening chest heaving in the pale moonlight as he breathed raggedly.  
  
"Come for me, Alexander."  
  
The younger male didn't need to be told twice and he had the sense to turn his head to muffle his desperate sob in the pillow, as he finally, finally came. Blinding white pleasure shot up his spine and he felt his world blacken out for a moment, hardly noticing the echoing cry at the other end of the line as Magnus met completion as well.  
  
Alec stroke himself through orgasm, sighing contentedly when his cock softened and he just lay there for a long minute, breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. Slowly reality came back as he came down from his high and he opened his eyes, glancing down at the mess he had made on his stomach and chest. Grimacing, he leaned over to retrieve the shirt he'd thrown to the floor earlier and cleaned himself up, half-heartedly wiping at the come while still holding his mobile close.  
  
A tired chuckle which was followed by a drawn out sigh made him pause and bite his lower lip as reality of what they had just done settled in. The nephilim knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, Magus had seemed rather.. enlightened by the idea of masturbating while they were on the phone and yet it had been a new and intimate experience Alec had yet to get used to.  
  
"..that was hot. And definitely a better idea than jacking off while going through pictures of you on my cell."   
  
The shadowhunter huffed at that and fished for the blanket, pulling it up. He could already feel exhaustion and sleepiness creeping up on him, finally. Perhaps he'd be able to sleep now.  "Do I even want to know what pictures you have of me there?", he softly inquired, having caught his breathing as he rolled over on his side.   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe some where taken when you weren't looking." Magnus sounded equally tired though he didn't fail to tease him again and Alec rolled his eyes at that. They lay in content silence, just listening to each other's breathing and the blue-eyed could feel a mild pang across his chest. Usually they would cuddle in silence after sex, something they obviously couldn't do right now and it made him miss him again.  
  
"Come over after training tomorrow?" The warlock's words were affectionate and sleepy and it brought a smile to Alec's face as he breathed an equally soft "Yes." before closing his eyes. He barely got to bid his boyfriend good night and hang up on him as sleep claimed him.  
  



End file.
